Gayly Foward- Never Straight
by Gypsy Tollamer
Summary: A stupid story that I've dedicated to my pal Link... The boys are in a jeep(shock o shocks) and Trowa needs directions.... (trust me it's funny)


Gayly Foward never Straight  
  
By: Gypsy Tollamer  
  
Gypsy: I'm in a silly mood today! Finals end after tomorrow and all I have left is French and Drama! Woo hoo!! So I decided to write a fic based on a line I had in my Nadesico fic "Mission (hopelessly) Impossible".... (Read it It's funny!) So, here it is.. As usual it's pointless humor by yours truly and uh.... you can email me if you please! I actually kinda enjoy it..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Link: For your love of my stories and all the jeeps in them....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The G-boys were in Quatre's pretty new Jeep. (Lookie Link another Jeep!)  
  
It was a pretty red and it had that new car smell and everything. Trowa was at the wheel because face it He was the only one (besides Quatre) that could be trusted in a pretty, new, red jeep with new car smell included. Duo was way to forgetful, Heero was too aggressive and Wufei, well he sped a little too much for the Policemen's liking... Also he ranted about Justice, and stupid drivers and blah,blah blah, blah....  
  
Quatre was in the passenger seat. that meant he was bugged about every 20 minutes to change the cd, or turn it up, or turn it down or even the:  
  
"My God Winner!!!! Burn that Ace of Base Cd!! If I hear "Beautiful Life" one more time I'm gonna copy Heero's cliche and KILL YOU!" from Wufei....  
  
Quatre then hugged his Ace of Base Cd collection to his chest while Duo preached to Wufei about insulting Ace of Base being sacreligous!! (And it is!!! Never insult them in my presence)  
  
"That's band is so old and cheezy!" Wufei said..  
  
"Quiet, they might hear you!" Duo said...  
  
"Quatre can I have the directions please?" Trowa asked. "Remember guys? The whole point of this trip is to visit Lady Une at the new Preventers Head Quarters..."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Quatre and Duo said... "We totally forgot."  
  
"I didn't..." Heero said...  
  
"An intersection is coming up." Trowa said. "Which way do I go?"  
  
"Left." Quatre said... The Jeep then turned and they passed another jeep... (Jeep number two!!)  
  
"How many people have jeeps on this road?" Wufei asked. "I see nothing but jeeps."  
  
"One jeep, Two Jeep... Green Jeep, Blue Jeep!" Duo said mocking teh classic Dr. Seuss book. (I love him and his work! It's so gosh darn inspirational!!!)  
  
After passing 4 more jeeps they came to another intersection...  
  
"Where do we go now?" Trowa said.  
  
"uhh..." Quatre said. "Left again.."  
  
They were driving some more when the road changed from 2 lanes to 4 lanes... 2 going north and two going south....  
  
They came to a Red light and low and behold then who was beside them in an ugly barbie pink jeep.... (It's a jeep, atleast) But Relena 'Bitch is my middle name' Peacecraft....  
  
"Heero!" she said happily!  
  
"oh god.." The perfect soldier said sliding down in his seat...  
  
"Why haven't you called? Did you get the flowers, candy, puppy and the Deed I sent you?" she asked..  
  
"Deed?" Duo asked..  
  
"To a beach house in Panama City.." Heero said..  
  
"The girl gave you a freakin' beach house?" Wufei asked....  
  
"What happened to the puppy?" Quatre asked...  
  
"Yes she gave me a beach house and I gave the puppy to an orphanage for the kids to play with..." Heero said... "Now leave me alone!"  
  
"So Heero!! Why haven't you called?" Relena asked..  
  
"He woulda called Relena, but..." Duo said. "Wufei and I have been giving him so much sex he can't think straight. you chould be glad he didn't have the brains to call any body because if he had... He woulda called the Nut house.. Because You're stalking him!!!" Duo then stuck his tongue out and kissed Heero passionately....  
  
Relena turned right with a tear in her eye and you could hear her wails for miles....  
  
"Why me??" she asked... "Why does every hot man in the world end up taken or gay?? Why me? Why Heero? God Why!? Why??!" Then the evil Relena began to get angry and took her anger out by hitting animals on the road.... (So that's where all the road kill comes from!!!)  
  
The boys had now come to another intersection... Wufei was ignoring the two making out in the back seat next to him and Trowa turned to Quatre kissing him on the lips softly while they waited for the light to change..  
  
"Which way?" Trowa asked.  
  
Quatre showed him the map...  
  
"So we go straight?" Trowa asked..  
  
"Gayly foward..." Quatre said slipping on his sunglasses "Never Straight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the end....  
  
DID YOU LIKE IT LINK??? 


End file.
